Tom Elmhirst
Tom Elmhirst (born 8 June 1971) is a British specialist mix engineer. He has won 15 Grammy awards to date (1 Latin) for his work with Amy Winehouse, Adele, David Bowie, Beck, Cage the Elephant, and Residente among others. Having won six awards at the 59th Annual Grammy Awards in 2017, he currently holds the record for most Grammys won by an engineer in one night. He has been awarded 'Mix Engineer of the Year' twice at the MPG Awards, in 2012 and in 2017. Elmhirst currently works out of Electric Lady Studios in New York City. Career highlights to date Grammy Awards https://www.grammy.com/grammys/artists/tom-elmhirst |- ! scope="row" rowspan="3"|2008 |rowspan="2"|''Back to Black'' (Amy Winehouse) |Album of the Year | |- |Best Pop Vocal Album | |- |"Rehab" (Amy Winehouse) |rowspan="3"|Record of the Year | |- ! scope="row" |2009 |"Chasing Pavements" (Adele) | |- ! scope="row" rowspan="2"|2012 |"Rolling in the Deep" (Adele) | |- |''21'' (Adele) |rowspan="2"|Album of the Year | |- ! scope="row" rowspan="2"|2013 |''El Camino'' (The Black Keys) | |- |"Lonely Boy" (The Black Keys) |Record of the Year | |- ! scope="row" rowspan="3"|2015 |rowspan="3"|''Morning Phase'' (Beck) |Album of the Year | |- |Best Rock Album | |- |rowspan="2"|Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical | |- ! scope="row" rowspan="6"|2017 |rowspan="2"|''Blackstar'' (David Bowie) | |- |Best Alternative Music Album | |- |''Tell Me I'm Pretty'' (Cage the Elephant) |Best Rock Album | |- |rowspan="2"|''25'' (Adele) |Album of the Year | |- |Best Pop Vocal Album | |- |"Hello" (Adele) |rowspan="3"|Record of the Year | |- ! scope="row" rowspan="2"|2019 |"Shallow" (Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper) | |- |"The Joke" (Brandi Carlile) | Credits * 2003: Amy Winehouse – Frank * 2004: Manic Street Preachers – Lifeblood * 2004: Goldfrapp – Black Cherry * 2005: Erasure – Nightbird * 2006: Hot Chip – The Warning * 2006: Paolo Nutini – These Streets * 2007: Mark Ronson – Version * 2006/2007: Amy Winehouse – Back to Black * 2006/2007: Lily Allen – Alright, Still * 2007: Róisín Murphy – Overpowered * 2008: Adele – 19 * 2008: The Kills – Midnight Boom * 2010: Corinne Bailey Rae – The Sea * 2011: Florence & The Machine – Ceremonials * 2011: The Black Keys – El Camino * 2012: Emile Sande – Our Version of Events * 2012: Adele – Skyfall (single) * 2013: Laura Mvula – Sing to the Moon * 2013: Arcade Fire – Reflektor * 2013: Ellie Goulding – Halcyon Days * 2014: Beck – Morning Phase * 2015: A$AP Rocky – At. Long. Last * 2015: Jamie xx – In Colour * 2015: Cage the Elephant – Tell Me I'm Pretty * 2015: Mark Ronson – Uptown Special * 2015: Lianne La Havas – Blood * 2015: Action Bronson – Mr Wonderful * 2015: Adele – 25 * 2016: Clams Casino – 32 Levels * 2016: Lady Gaga – Joanne * 2016: David Bowie – Blackstar * 2016: Frank Ocean – Endless and Blonde * 2017: Lorde – Melodrama * 2017: London Grammar – Truth Is a Beautiful Thing * 2017: Residente – Residente * 2017: Wolf Alice – Visions of a Life * 2017: St. Vincent (musician) – Masseduction * 2017: Charlotte Gainsbourg – Rest * 2018: Brandi Carlile – By the Way, I Forgive You * 2018: James Bay (singer) – Electric Light * 2018: Florence and the Machine – High As Hope * 2018: Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper – A Star Is Born * 2018: Mumford & Sons – Delta * 2019: Kevin Abstract — ARIZONA baby References Category:1971 births Category:British record producers Category:British audio engineers Category:Living people Category:Grammy Award winners